


More Like Her

by maemusicmelody



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Always got your back, Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Insecurity, Kanan and Ruby are being insecure poor babies, Light Angst, funny moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/pseuds/maemusicmelody
Summary: Kanan is the cool type. Strong and masculine. Ruby is the cutesy type. Small and feminine. When rumors start to spread after the two started dating, how will Kanan and Ruby deal with these insecurities?





	More Like Her

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea off a picture I saw of Kanan being embarrassed because she was wearing a dress. I love KanaRuby so much...

Kanan was freaking out. Sure, she and Ruby had been dating for six months now, but some things she's heard around have been bothering her.

"Please guys! You gotta help me!" She begged, holding one of Mari and Dia's hands between two of her own. It was so unlike her to do so but she was desperate and her best friends were being so difficult.

"I really don't see the point in this..." Dia frowned, very much unamused by Kanan's request. In her opinion, Kanan was just overreacting.

"I think it's a WONDERFUL idea~" Mari however was more than excited to agree, more because it would give her the opportunity to have as much fun with Kanan as she wanted to. "Come on Dia-chan~ it's not going to hurt anyone!"

Dia sighed, shaking her head. "Alright. Alright... I'll go along with it. But I still stand by my opinion that there isn't a need for this..."

Kanan jumped on the two other girls, wrapping her long arms around their necks and pulling them in for a group hug. "Thanks you guys! You're the best!"

\----

Ruby was freaking out. Six months have gone by and Ruby really thought she would have stopped being an anxious mess, but these rumors have been getting around school and it's really upsetting her.

"Maru-chan. Yohane-chan. Please help Ruby with this..." Ruby held her friends' hands in her own and bowed her head a little in embarrassment.

"Of course Ruby-chan! If it will make Ruby happy, then Maru-chan will do her best to help, zura~" Hanamaru smiled at her bestie softly and placed a hand on her shoulder to ease Ruby into looking up at them.

"Tch... This is stupid, Ruby..." Yoshiko stared at the redhead in bewilderment. She was completely thrown off by the request, wondering why a cute girl like Ruby would want to do something like that when she was perfectly fine the way she was. "No one really car-"

"Oh please please please Yohane-chan!" Ruby made extra care to only address Yoshiko by Yohane for now. "Ruby needs your skills for this!"

Hanamaru knew what Ruby was trying to get at so she jumped along with her. "Yeah Yohane-chan~" oh man did it hurt Hanamaru to call Yoshiko that, but only for Ruby's sake would she allow herself to do that. "Only you could do such a daunting task like this! Your little demon needs your help, zura."

Yoshiko blushed, completely thrown off by the other two's words. "W-well... If it's to help my little demon-- then the great fallen angel Yohane will do her best! Afterall, I AM the only one qualified for such a task~"

"Thank you so much!" Ruby squealed, giving both of them a kiss on the cheek then jumping up and down in her place, still holding each of their hands. "You are the bestest best friends I could ever ask for."

\---

"Ouch! Mari... Careful!" Kanan whined as she felt her hair being pulled back.

"Sorry Kanan-chan. It's not my fault your hair so soooo LONG. You have lots of knots..."

Kanan slouched in her seat a little only to get scolded by Dia.

"Sit up straight, Kanan-san! A proper lady doesn't slouch!" Dia huffed, putting more foundation on the makeup blender then patting it all over Kanan's skin.

The bluenette let out an audible groan. She hated this, but she kept repeating in her mind that she had to do this! She had to do this for Ruby.

Kanan was never known to be the girliest girl in town, being more of a tomboy because of her hobbies and such. She liked sports such as volleyball, track and field, and diving. Even though she had a very curvy, feminine figure, Kanan still prefered to wear hoodies and tshirts, pants and shorts rather than dresses and mini skits. It just felt so much more comfortable, especially with how active she was.

She was a tough girl. After years of lifting so much heavy equiptment at the diving shop on top of her usual excersize, Kanan was fairly muscular. She could easily take on a male, even if they were bigger than her. Her cousins had come to visit her once and being the boys they were, they wanted to tussle a little. Kanan ended up joining them after they were saying that a girl couldn't take them. Safe to say that Kanan beat both of them easily.

It wasn't a secret that the two of them were together, especially since they had become fairly popular all over town now that they were idols. With being so popular came all the gossiping.

"Did you hear Matsuura-senpai and Ruby Kurosawa are together now?"

"No way... That's so weird..."

"I know right? Matsuura-senpai is so cool and tough while Ruby-san is so... Small and cutesy!"

"They are so different... I wonder if it's going to work out."

Kanan had overheard little things like that on more than one occassion. At first she didn't let it get to her, not really caring what anyone else thought about her relationship with Ruby, but it did stick in the back of her mind. What if she really was too masculine for Ruby? Maybe Ruby would like to date someone who was more feminine and cutesy like Hanamaru or Riko or whoever...

"Are we almost done? I feel like a doll..." She whimpered, pouting like a little kid.

"Stop complaing. I told you this was unnecessary, but you are the one who insisted." Dia glared at Kanan a little in annoyance. She was getting tired of Kanan complaining. Now all she was waiting for was the sweet taste of victory when Kanan realizes Ruby doesn't need all this and Dia could tell Kanan 'I told you so.'

"I'd complain a lot less if I didn't feel like I was wearing a mask... How much make up are you putting on me?!"

Dia rolled her eyes as she grabbed another make up pallet off the table and began putting eye shadow on Kanan's eyelids. Only then did she smile. All that practice from all the formal events she and Ruby were forced to go to really did make her a good makeup artist. "Oh hush. I barely put anything on you. A little foundation. Some blush. Eye shadow. I just need to put lipstick now."

"Tch... A little bit my ass." Kanan growled softly.

"You look BEAUTIFUL~" Mari squealed happily as she started braiding half of Kanan's hair while leaving the rest of it down. Her hands delicately folded each part over the other to form the braids. "Lipstick will be the best part, Ka-nan-chan! You can leave marks all over Ruby when you kiss her."

There was a loud, audible snap. Rest in piece to that lipstick.

Dia was twitching, a vein popping out of her forehead as she cleaned the red gloss off her hands. Thank god she wasn't still putting make up on Kanan or she surely would have messed it up.

Kanan just chuckled nervously, a blush across her cheeks. As accepting as Dia was about she and Ruby, she still had her overprotective sister moments. She got up from her seat and looked at herself in the full sized mirror.

It was so weird to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was down, the long blue locks reaching all the way to her hips now that it wasnt tied up in her regular ponytail. She was wearing a long white dress that had a frilly pattern around the neck and a small aqua colored bow at the center of hee collar. She had on a matching aqua dressy blazer that had a small flowers on the edges around the boarder. Her make up was very natural, only enough to cover up the few blemishes on her sun burnt cheeks and accenting her natural beauty. She had to admit that Mari and Dia did an amazing job, though she still felt rather odd looking so... Girly.

"WOW! AMAZING!" Mari clasped her hands together and marveled at her and Dia's work. "Ruby is going to absolutely stunned!"

"You really do look good Kanan." Dia took a breath and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and offering a gentle smile.

Kanan gave herself one more look in the mirror and then turned around to smile at her best friends. "Thanks guys. It means a lot that you would do this for me."

"Of COURSE~ What are friends for?" Mari grinned, spinning once then sticking out a tumbs up. "Work it Kanan-chan!"

"As long as your happy." Dia nodded her had and chuckled a little. "Just make sure you keep my sister happy, you hear? Or you'll end up like that lipstick."

Kanan laughed, knowing Dia was actually being serious. Either way she appreciated her friend's help. She picked up her stuff and headed towards the door. "See you guys later~"

\----

"This jacket is so heavy Yoshiko-chan..." Ruby put on the black leather jacket over the grey crop top Yoshiko had her wear. She wore ripped off white jeans to contrast from the dark colors on top. It wasnt exactly the colors or the style she would normally wear, but she supposed it look pretty cool. Afterall, this is what she asked for.

"Don't fret, my little demon! Yohane will make you the coolest girl in town and all the girls will be drooling all over you!"

"E-eh... b-but I only want Kanan-chan..." Ruby stuttered out in embarrassment, eyes looking away from the mirror.

"And Kanan-chan loves you very much." Hanamaru walked over to Ruby, with a calm smile on her lips. She leaned forward and clipped a black choker with a cute flower pendant around Ruby's neck. 

"I know... I j-just... Hear a lot of thigs and it scares me a little..." 

"Hmph! Screw them!" Yoshiko huffed coming up behind Ruby and fixing her clothes for her. "They are just jealous because you're so cute and you have a gorgeous girlfriend."

"Mhmm. I agree with Yoshiko-chan, zura... But Maru knows it still hurts to hear those mean things..." Maru rubbed Ruby's shoulder softly then took her hand in her own. The three of them all knew the stuff that people were saying and Yoshiko and Hanamaru were definitely not pleased.

"Yeah..." Ruby sighed. It really did upset her a lot. She hadn't told Kanan about it, not wanting to make a big deal over it but she had gone to Yoshiko and Hanamaru multiple times in the verge to tears from how anxious she was about it all.

"Ruby-san with Matsuura-senpai? Really?"

"Weird right? I mean Ruby is reallly cute and pretty but..."

"Matsuura-senpai is so hot, let's be real here. She can do so much better."

Things like that, she would overhear people talking while at school or even around town. It made her want to cry. Ruby knew she was small and nothing too special. She's cute, she supposed, but more of the sister type or maybe even a pet if anything. Not really someone people were interest in dating, especially with such a gorgeous girl for a sister. Why would anyone bother to go after her?

Kanan could do so much better, and she knew that. She knew it would be so easy for Kanan to get whoever she wanted. There were so many girls that were prettier and more suited for Kanan that would pop in at the dive shop just to flirt with her or hang around her after school... Kanan could leave her at any time if she wanted and that terrifed her.

"Cheer up, buttercup." Hanamaru hugged Ruby softly and nuzzled her. "Look in the mirror, zura. No matter what you wear you are you. Kanan and all of us love you no matter what!"

"Mhm! Exactly." Yoshiko grinned widely and joined in the hug, feeling left out. "And anyone who tells you otherwise will be cursed for a thousand years! No one hurts my little demon."

Ruby looked up to the mirror to see her two best friends hugging her. It warmed her heart to know that no matter what, she would have two amazing people in her life that cared for her like this. With a confident smile, she stood up after hugging them both back with a tight squeeze.

"Ruby will do her Rubesty to be more confident!" She nodded her head and put a fist up in the air with glee.

"That's the spirit, zura~" Hanamaru was so happy to see that Ruby was feeling better.

"Knock 'em dead Ruby-chan! Show Kanan-senpai that you're the best little demon out there!"

Ruby giggled, giving them both another hug and nodding. Slinging her purse over her shoulder, she ran out the door excited to meet up with Kanan.

\----

Kanan was fidgeting with her dress as she waited for Ruby to arrive at their meeting place in the local park. The wind wasn't too bad today, but even the slightest breeze made Kanan twitch, as if it would make her dress fly up despite its length. How do people possibly wear these all the time? She had to give Ruby props for wearing things that were much shorter than than this...

Ruby was fidgeting with the leather jacket that was sticking to her skin as she walked towards the park. Thankfully it wasn't that warm today since it was still spring, but it was still a bit warm out to be wearing any type of jacket. She had to give it to Kanan for being able to wear her hoodies as often as she did. Those were probably a lot warmer than the jacket Ruby was wearing right now.

When Ruby arrived at their meeting place, her eyes met those amethyst ones she loved so much. She was a stunned at Kanan's different style. Kanan definitely looked gorgeous with her hair down and that flowing dress, her subtle makeup put the icing on the cake. Despite that, Ruby couldn't help but find it so strange that her usually tomboyish girlfriend looked so... Girly.

Kanan was thinking a similar thought. Ruby's hipster looking clothing, with the choker around her neck and her hair tied up in a ponytail... The ripped jeans and those black boots. Ruby definitely looked a lot tougher despite her cute face. It was rather endearing to say the least. 

Kanan couldn't help but stiffle a smile as she watched Ruby's cheek flush a slight pink and tucked her hands in her jacket pocket.

"Hey, babe." Ruby tried to give Kanan a more confident, smug smile, but that act was given away by a nervous squeak. She attempted to shrug it off as she strutted over to Kanan with her head held high.

"Hi baby..." Kanan stared at Ruby, half confused and half amused by all this. She decided not to move and just let Ruby come to her. "What's with the get up?"

"I could be asking you the same thing, beautiful~" Ruby hummed as she wrapped her arms round Kanan's waist.

The look Ruby was giving her was so obviously forced. The uncharacteristically dominant person did intrigue Kanan greatly, but she couldn't help but giggle, her cheeks dusted pink.

"I just thought I'd try something new. Do you like it?" She asked while leaning into Ruby's arms.

"I was doing the same." Ruby nodded, holding her confident smirk. "You look gorgeous. You always do."

"Well you look hot, let me tell you babe." Kanan growled a little in a teasing manner, trying to break Ruby's act. Which worked perfectly since Ruby's face lit up like a Christmas tree and all attempts to stay cool fleeted. Kanan laughed, picking Ruby up in her arms and carying her. "There's my sweet girl..."

Ruby whimpered, giving up and nuzzling Kanan's neck. "S-shut up... I was trying to be cool for you."

Kanan kissed the to of Ruby's head, still chuckling. "And I was trying to be more girly for you..." She tried to explain, a bit embarrassed about it all. "I overheard some girl's calling me too manly and such. I thought maybe you would like dating a girlier person..."

Ruby leaned back, arms wrapped around Kanan's neck to balance herself. "Eh...? But Kanan-chan! You're so beautiful already... You can have anyone you want! Ruby is so plain... So I thought if..." She looked away from Kanan. "I t-thought if I dressed up a little cooler you'd be m-more impressed with me... So you won't leave."

"W-who told you something as silly as that..." A displeased look overtook Kanan's expression, a small pout on her lips.

"Well... I heard some people... T-they said Kanan deserved better than Ruby..."

"Ruby..." Kanan put her down so it would be easier to cup Ruby's cheek and have her look up at her instead of the ground. "I love you. I always have. You've had my heart since we were little and I that will change, okay?"

Ruby nuzzled her face into Kanan's hand and kissed her softly on the lips. When she pulled back, she smiled a little wider now, feeling much calmer. "Same to Kanan-chan! I love you too so much. You don't have to change for me. I like you the just way you are."

"You're such a sweetheart. I love that about you." Kanan picked Ruby up and spun her around. Both of them were laughing now, feeling rather lighthearted now that those insecurities were out in the open and out of the way. They felt super silly for thinking those things would get in the way of things.

A couple more kisses and laughs, then Kanan carefully laced her fngers with Ruby's. "Let's not let what other's say bother us anymore, kay?"

"I'll do my Rubesty not to. I'm happy as long as you're around."

Kanan laughed again and then decided to hug Ruby's arm. It must look silly because Kanan was taller but she didn't care. It felt so comfortable. "So how about we continue our date in town. I want to show off my strong, badass girlfriend around town."

Ruby straightened up, trying to make herself look big and tall for Kanan. She puffed out her chest and wore a confident smile on her lips. "Mhm! Ruby will protect my beautiful girlfriend from all the fuckboys and playgirls out there~"

The two walked off towards town, all their worries and fears off their shoulders now.

...........  
Bonus:

While Kanan and Ruby were at the cafe enjoying some cake and parfaits, Kanan's phone began to vibrate.

She opened it to see a text message.

When she looked out the window, she saw, sitting behind a brush, Dia's smug face, Mari with her thumbs up, Hanamaru giggling and Yoshiko looking pleased with herself. 

On Kanan's phone the big letters in all caps read:

I TOLD YOU SO

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly Dia's lines were my favorite part of this whole thing.


End file.
